Aisha
A mysterious girl，who was imprinted in the huge crystal of the relic. She is the God of White. She has lost her memory of the past but has some magical power. Background Story In the ancient times, the clan of Gods once reined the land of Erin. However, due to some mysterious and untraceable reasons, gods disappeared. As time went by, God's residence became desolated, but the God never return. Human stepped into the residence, beginning their exploration. In a mission of searching ancient relics, Alven unsealed Aisha from a giant crystal. However, Aisha's memory was still sealed in different memory shards scattered around the land of Erin. In order to make clear of the mission shouldered and find back the past memory and the power of God, Aisha decided to travel along with Alven. And our journey starts here. Divinity System As the heroine of the story, although Aisha is not a claimable character, she accompanies and aids adventurers in every battle with her own identity – Divinity. Aisha has four Divinities with different appearances, features and skills. Zealous Blade * Zealous Blade: Deal 800% real damage to all enemies. When presence (Wrath of God), increase all members' Attack by 20% for 25 sec. (Party effect) * Soul of Great Sin (Unlocks when Zealous Blade reaches LV.10): Deal 1200% real damage to all enemies,. Wrath of God: Increase all member's Attack by 30% for 25 sec. (Party effect) Protect Skill Myth The battle ended at the dusk of the third day. Demonic god with 8 heads roared and tumbled down. His blood became the lake and his body became the island in the center. However, people didn’t feel relaxed. No matter how hard they searched, the hero--God of White was nowhere to be found. At the dawn of the 7th day, rumble were heard near Demonic God’s stiff body, a sword pierced thorough from within. God of White came out from that body! Demon’s blood colored her armor, along with her long hairs blowing in the wind like a flame. With the applauds of people, the dominion of Demonic God came to the end. Her bravery was depicted in the drawing and worshiped as God of War onwards. ——Fallen Kingdom Fragment 9 Green Creator * Green Creator: Restore HP for the party equal to 600% of skill effect. * The Origin (Unlocks when Green Creator reaches LV.10) : Restore HP for the party equals to 800% of skill effect Protect Skill Myth When God of White felt the oddity, death already came. Hades, symbolizing the death of the world, was looking at her. “How did you come in! ”She shouted, vaguely guessed the reason. “The end is coming, is there anywhere that death cannot reach. ” Hades answered in monotone. On his way here, corps were everywhere. God of White just finished her bath, wearing simple clothes, while her armor and weapon were in the yard. Hades was sure to win, yet he paused. She raised her hand with white petals, which were shining the light of life. The light surrounded Hades, and he shouted, transforming into the dark frog and disappeared. ——Copy of Westen Travels, Chapter 43 Runed Lance * Runed Lance: Deal 600% real damage to all enemies. Reduce 1 Action Points. * Soul Piercer (Unlocks when Runed Lance reaches Lv.10): Deal 900% real damage to all enemies. Reduce 2 Action Points. Protect Skill Myth “I have sealed Mage King and you’re next”. After these words, Gold of White raised her spear. Everything stopped and a shade of blue light was peeled apart from her, her white hair was now black. King of Giant took a deep breath. It’s been a long time since he felt that nervous. Then the feeling was interrupted. The purple spear stabbed into his heart, and he felt his vitality was gone. “Who...the hell are you? ” No one answered. The black-haired god turned to another battlefield. ——Giant Whirlpool, Page 60, a collection from Tower of Seasons Luminous Nightingale * Luminous Nightingale: Deal 700% real damage to all enemies. Deal 1400% real damage to weaken enemies. * Divinity Hunter (Unlocks when Runed Lance reaches Lv.10): Deal 1000% real damage to all enemies. Deal 2000% real damage to weaken enemies. Protect Skill Myth The giant wolf howled and swallowed the sun, which turned days into chilling nights in the Land of Erin. People trembled in their houses, forgetting to pray. It was then that the White God came from the east on a golden horse. On her path, she spread golden rays that brought light to the people. There were 3 sharp arrows in her quiver. Seeing the giant wolf was about to leave Erin, she set her arrows and pulled back her bowstring. 3 arrows flew towards the wolf, one hitting its wings, one hitting its teeth, and the last one taking its life. The sun flew out of the dead wolf’s mouth and returned to the sky. The people came out and cheered, but the White God had already left on her horse. ——Chronicles of Erin, Chapter on the Deposed Gods - 1 Category:Characters